


eight legs

by erikiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikiwi/pseuds/erikiwi
Summary: When Hajime entered his apartment, the last thing he expected to see was Oikawa cowered in a corner with his phone in one hand and a shoe in the other. He barely had time to shut the door behind him and ask what the hell was going on before Oikawa pointed his phone towards their shared kitchen. "In there! It's in t-there!" He shouted as Hajime sighed in response. He slipped off his shoes and placed his bag on a chair in their living room. Slowly, he made the small trek to their kitchen with Oikawa close behind him, shaking in fear. He turned the light on, ignoring Oikawa's surprisingly tight grip on his arm, and saw it.A small black spider sitting on the counter next to their sink.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	eight legs

**Author's Note:**

> sooo normally i dont write a fic about something until I've finished it/caught up to current episodes but this idea has been bugging me for the past week and i had to write it
> 
> that being said im only caught up to about midway through season 2 (the last thing i remember was the training camp arc) so if the characters are a bit ooc, im sowwy
> 
> also college au bc idk how to work their actual timeskip jobs into this  
> 

Finals week was a stressful time for any student.

Hajime was no exception.

He grumbled as got himself situated at an empty table, save for a few scraps of paper and pencil shavings, at the campus library. He sighed to himself as he opened his textbook and wrote down some practice problems to study with. He wasn't one to complain about his studies and procrastinate until the last possible moment, unlike a certain annoying brunette. He just could not figure out what advanced calculus had to do with his major. Nonetheless, he suffered in silence and was eternally grateful he wouldn't need another annoying general-education class and he could finally focus on subjects relevant to him and his career.

He worked in silence, the only sounds filling the library were the soft sounds of pencils writing on paper and the occasional sneeze or cough from the other students cramming before their exams. He moved through the practice problems rather easily, before working on the next set. He didn't get very far before his phone started vibrating on the table. He paused for a second, only to resume his work once it stopped. He almost had time to write a number on his paper before the vibrations started up again in quick succession, earning him a couple of glares from other students working nearby. He picked it up, staring at the multiple texts he received from the same contact. _Oikawa_. "He better be fucking dying," He mumbled to himself before opening the messages.

_hlpem_

_help me_

_in tbe kitchen_

_its going to kill me_

_iwachan he lp me pslease_

Hajime stared at the messages, thinking this was all some weird prank. He began to turn his phone off for good and put it in his bag before wondering if he was serious. Leave it to Shittykawa to text him before calling emergency services. Plus, if this wasn't some stupid prank for attention and Oikawa was actually in some kind of mortal danger, the bastard would probably haunt him and annoy the hell out of him for the rest of his life. He sighed before putting away all of his materials and cleaning his space before getting up and leaving the library.

Better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

When Hajime entered his apartment, the last thing he expected to see was Oikawa cowered in a corner with his phone in one hand and a shoe in the other. He barely had time to shut the door behind him and ask what the hell was going on before Oikawa pointed his phone towards their shared kitchen. "In there! It's in t-there!" He shouted as Hajime sighed in response. He slipped off his shoes and placed his bag on a chair in their living room. Slowly, he made the small trek to their kitchen with Oikawa close behind him, shaking in fear. He turned the light on, ignoring Oikawa's surprisingly tight grip on his arm, and saw-

a spider.

A small black spider sitting on the counter next to their sink.

Hajime slowly turned around to face the taller man. "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this some kind of joke?" He growled as he grabbed the other's wrist to prevent him from running away. 

"I was trying to make a snack and it came out of nowhere! It could have been poisonous, Iwa-Chan! I didn't wanna get bitten!" Oikawa replied, freeing his hand from his bruising grip.

"The damn thing is probably smaller than your nails, it's more scared of you than you are of it," He grabbed a paper towel from the holder. "How're you going to study abroad in Argentina if you can't even kill a spider," He raised his hand to squish the small thing before Oikawa piped up next to him. 

"Wait, you can't just kill it. Just put it outside or something," He stared at it for a few seconds until it slowly crawled towards him, causing him to scream and run back into their living room. Hajime chuckled to himself, ushering the small insect onto the paper towel. Once it was in a place where it couldn't walk or accidentally fall off and scare Oikawa even more, he went to the nearest window and shook it off. He didn't know the logistics of a spider falling out of a five-story window and surviving but it wasn't his problem anymore.

"Hey, it's gone," He called out behind him. Within seconds, he felt arms wrap around his waist and face press in the crook of his neck. 

"Mmph, thank you, Iwa-Chan," He mumbled. "Sorry for bugging you," He giggled to himself, not noticing the pun until he said it out loud. 

"Who knew our star setter was scared of itty bitty spiders," Hajime teased, running his hair in the way he knew the other liked.

"Please don't tell anyone. Not even Mattsun. He'll laugh at me," He hid his face deeper into his neck.

"Don't worry, I won't," He lied.

Little did the other know, he was already in the process of typing the story to send to their group chat.

**Author's Note:**

> [hi hi check out my tumblr](https://erikiwi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (i stg if oikawa actually likes bugs and this fic is wrong im going to scream)


End file.
